qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring
This page will mostly just consolidate a few aspects that have never been satisfactorily consolidated elsewhere, in my opinion; especially the effects of a character's Size. Character Level Progression This is the universal guide to the level progression of characters. This applies to every character regardless of class. *'Level:' The level of your character. *'Next Level Experience:' The experience necessary to progress to your character's next level. This campaign uses Pathfinder's Fast level progression. *'Bonus Feat:' Whenever your character reaches a level with a bonus feat, they may take any applicable feat. *'Ability Point:' Whenever your character reaches a level with an ability point, they may permanently increase one of their ability scores (such as Strength or Intelligence) by 1. *'Saves:' There are two progressions for the base scores of saving throws: Poor and Good. *'BAB:' There are three progressions for base attack bonus: Poor, Average, and Good. At +6, +11, and +16, a character's progression through Base Attack Bonus grants the character a new attack that may be made on a Full Round Attack (denoted, for instance, by the "/+1" in "+6/+1"). Level Next Level Experience Bonus Feat Ability Point Poor Save Good Save Poor BAB Average BAB Good BAB 1 1.3k 1st - +0 +2 +0 +0 +1 2 3.3k - - +0 +3 +1 +1 +2 3 6k 2nd - +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 4 10k - 1st +1 +4 +2 +3 +4 5 15k 3rd - +1 +4 +2 +3 +5 6 23k - - +2 +5 +3 +4 +6/+1 7 34k 4th - +2 +5 +3 +5 +7/+2 8 50k - 2nd +2 +6 +4 +6/+1 +8/+3 9 71k 5th - +3 +6 +4 +6/+1 +9/+4 10 105k - - +3 +7 +5 +7/+1 +10/+5 11 145k 6th - +3 +7 +5 +8/+2 +11/+6/+1 12 210k - 3rd +4 +8 +6/+1 +9/+4 +12/+7/+2 13 295k 7th - +4 +8 +6/+1 +9/+1 +13/+8/+3 14 425k - - +4 +9 +7/+2 +10/+5 +14/+9/+4 15 600k 8th - +5 +9 +7/+2 +11/+6/+1 +15/+10/+5 16 850k - 4th +5 +10 +8/+3 +12/+7/+2 +16/+11/+6/+1 17 1,200k 9th - +5 +10 +8/+3 +12/+7/+2 +17/+12/+7/+2 18 1,700k - - +6 +11 +9/+4 +13/+8/+3 +18/+13/+8/+3 19 2,400k 10th - +6 +11 +9/+4 +14/+9/+4 +19/+14/+9/+4 20 - - 5th +6 +12 +10/+5 +15/+10/+5 +20/+15/+10/+5 Encumbrance This section covers the upper limits for encumbrance levels (Light, Medium, and Heavy loads), and the penalties taken when you are in these encumbrance levels. Strength Score Light Medium Heavy 1 3 6 10 2 6 13 20 3 10 20 30 4 13 26 40 5 16 33 50 6 20 40 60 7 23 46 70 8 26 53 80 9 30 60 90 10 33 66 100 11 38 76 115 12 43 86 130 13 50 100 150 14 58 116 175 15 66 133 200 16 75 153 230 17 86 173 260 18 100 200 300 19 116 233 350 20 133 266 400 21 153 306 460 22 173 346 520 23 200 400 600 24 233 466 700 25 266 533 800 26 306 613 920 27 346 693 1040 28 400 800 1200 29 466 933 1400 'Penalties' Load Medium Heavy Max Dex +3 +1 Check Penalty -3 -6 Speed (30') 20' 20' Speed (20') 15' 15' Run x4 x3 'Reduced Speed' Base Speed Reduced Speed 5' 5' 10'-15' 10' 20' 15' 25'-30' 20' 35' 25' 40'-45' 30' 50' 35' 55'-60' 40' 65' 45' Size 'Size Modifiers' This table covers the multipliers for encumbrance limits (the Capacity Multiplier), equipment weight, and equipment cost for the various sizes. It also covers the penalty or bonus to Attack/AC/CMB and their Stealth skill. * The AC bonus from armor of this size is x1/2. 'Resizing Die Rolls' For use with the damage rolls of the increased or decreased sizes of weapons. * Where x is greater than 2. . Category:Character Creation Category:The Guide